Dr. Rabbit and the Tooth Defenders
Such as for: Home videos, Educational videos, Medicare videos, Scary videos, Videos that make people tear up This special is set in Tooth City, the inside of a young boys mouth and when trouble breaks out in Tooth City (the inside of the boy's mouth), that is when four kids and their dog Chompers, the Tooth Defenders help out and stop the evil Placulus to save Tooth City! Storyline The video starts of with the Tooth Defenders walking outside after having breakfast and wanting to go out and play when two of them get hung from the ceiling by another with a string of floss and asks them "Who should floss?". Quotes "Plaqulus, meet smackulus!" - placulus "Let's go, goons! It's time to turn tooth city into cavity - filled - ruins! (Evil laugh)" - placulus "Ha! is that all you got?" - tooth clinic Doctor "Who should floss?" - the floss "wait a minute? Where's pearl?" - the brush (placulus laughs at the end) "If we do all that, we should be able to keep those nasty plaque monsters from taking over good old city! Hurry, tooth defenders!" - tooth clinic Doctor "Oh, that's my cure!" - the floss "Sticky sweets and soda, my brilliant tuna!" - placulus "Yes! And too bad REALLY! it's been so much fun! SEE YOU NEVER!" - placulus "Huh, you can't stop us!" - plaque monster "No! It's time to unleash my secret weapon! BYE, SWEET STAR!!" - placulus "(Placulus laughs) Thanks to my secret weapon! Those pesky tooth factors don't stand a chance!" - placulus "game's over! (Laughs) I'm erasing your game, so no one will show how fun it is to take care of your teeth! Ha, ha, HA!" - placulus Trivia *(Kirby star allies) Lord Hyness and his jambastion sisters watched doctor rabbit and the tooth defenders. Hness was so scared that Plaqulus appears on the screen. franssicsca and flamberge screamed when he yelled out “ See you neveeeer! “. Zan partizanne cries and screams when he laughs evilly at the end. *(Moose and Zee) Moose and Zee watched Doctor rabbit and the Tooth defenders. Moose was afraid that Placulus will somehow sing his theme song soon. Zee fainted when Paculus laughed at the end. And Moose and Zee saw the cast of the characters of the video and danced to the instrumental version of the Tooth defenders theme song. *(My little pony: Friendship is magic) Discord watches Doctor rabbit and the Tooth defenders. He screams out loud when Placulus showed up on the screen throwing a cupcake at Pearl. When the video was over, Discord was very scared and said “ I’ve saw that Doctor rabbit and the Tooth defenders was an exciting video! But then a strange creature with a crazy voice named Placulus showed up and he was so scary! *(Duck life) Flying trainer duck gets Doctor rabbit and the Tooth defenders on DVD and tries to go watch it. Then he screamed when Placulus showed up on the screen Getting tickled by the brush’s giant toothbrush. Oh my god! He will have a bad dream! Category:Animations Category:Videos